


sharp words, light touches, tangled hair

by demiboyharrie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Louis, Vampires, like very very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:33:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiboyharrie/pseuds/demiboyharrie
Summary: Louis smirked, a sparkle in his eyes as he leaned toward Harry. “What a naughty boy we have here. You fancy playing with fire, baby?” Louis could see Harry’s pupils dilate, and he knew he’d hit a nerve. And if Harry’s shuddery breaths were anything to go by, it was a decidedly good nerve.





	

It’s quite hard for Harry to recall the moments that led up to him taking up residence in such a dangerous, urban sprawl.

 

Harry had been warned before about the dangers of the city. For years creatures had been coming out of hiding, and mingling with humans. There were few humans that were okay with the supernatural, but Zayn had always been interested in it. Harry wasn’t quite sure how he felt, but he’d follow Zayn anywhere. Always had and always would.

 

The city gave off a vibe of depravity, and despite his misgivings with the scene as a whole, Harry couldn’t deny the enigmatic pull of the city. He can remember his mother’s teary goodbye, and Gemma’s incessant teasing; but wasn’t completely sure why the big city had drawn him in.

 

Perhaps it was the fact that there was always something happening here, unlike his dusty, southern hometown, or perhaps it was the interminable suggestions from his mate Zayn.

 

Whatever the cause, Harry had definitely not expected to find himself living paycheck to paycheck in a strange city with only his best friend at his side.

 

Harry considered himself a Lothario of sorts. He had been playing the field for years, and had no plans to settle down in the near future. Though one particular night seemed set on changing his mind.

 

Harry desperately wanted to go out, but Zayn, in typical introvert fashion, wanted to stay at home. Of course Harry got his way, especially after buttering Zayn up something fierce and pouting pitifully at him.

 

Harry had gotten so tired of their shitty flat that it felt absolutely necessary.

 

Zayn and Harry’s friendship could be defined as fuck buddies on a good day, and though they both enjoyed a thorough romp, it was decidedly more fun to pull at the club a ten minute walk downtown. Zayn was rather sore about having to go out for a fuck rather than just letting Harry plow into him.

 

After managing the extensive queue, the duo entered the dilapidated looking building. Harry could feel the throbbing bassline all over his body, and the potent aroma of weed infiltrated his nose. Before he could turn to grab Zayn, the man was gone, probably hunting for a buff boy, or a slinky gal to pass the time.

 

Making his way to the bar, Harry noticed a charming stranger. Though he was an overall fit man, his bleached blond hair was certainly his most striking feature. It seemed to catch the light without him even moving, and upon closer inspection was decidedly a silver shade. However, on second look, his ass would certainly take the cake.

 

He looked as though Michelangelo himself had chiseled the boy’s body with the finest marble available. And, seeing as Michelangelo was undoubtedly gay, it only made sense that he would craft such an impeccable specimen of the masculine variety.

 

A very short top was hanging off the man’s slight frame. He could see the smooth contours of his back, two distinct dimples adorning the boy’s hips. His jeans seemed to be painted on, and his ass looked good enough to eat.

 

Harry was fairly confident in his charm, and was more than capable of turning heads, so with a decided shimmy, he slinked to the open stool beside the handsome lad. He purposely ignored the beauty to his left, and focused his attention on the pretty girl flitting behind the bar. With a wave of his hand, he beckoned her to take his order.

 

He flirted easily with her, finally ordering some drink with whiskey. Harry was a big fan of whiskey, really anything dark with a burn would suit his taste fine, but whiskey was a favorite of his. Once the drink was made, Harry took a slow pull from it, fingering the lip of the glass.

 

He could sense eyes on him, and he was almost certain it was the attractive man next to him. He heard blondie clear his throat, and Harry slowly turned to face the decidedly shorter man.

 

Cocking his hip out slightly, Harry placed his hand on it, staring down at the man.

 

Harry could feel the slow slide of eyes along his body, and he felt something stirring low in his gut. Once blondie’s eyes finally met his, there was a predatory sharpness to his gaze. Harry gulped, shuffling his pigeon-toed feet ever so slightly. He shrunk under the unwavering gaze of the blond stranger, and immediately felt a shiver at the base of his back.

 

His fight or flight response was triggered, something about this man shouting danger; but Harry couldn’t convince himself to turn away. There was a certain aura surrounding the two of them, and it seemed as though this one moment in time would undoubtedly cause ripples in the space-time continuum.

 

Or maybe he was just being dramatic? That was a fairly decent possibility as well, but Harry was certain that this Adonis of a man would undoubtedly play an important role in his life.

 

A sharp grin took over the other man’s face, and Harry felt himself losing his nerve. Whatever seduction plan he’d formulated flying out the window in favor of feeling on edge. Harry felt very much like an exposed wire; like he would combust from a single glance from the blond man.

 

“Look what the cat’s drug in,” the man said his cheshire grin still decidedly in place. If Harry looked hard enough he could almost see fangs in the mouth of the elegant man before him, but as he glanced again he couldn’t see anything of note.

 

Harry’s cheeks flushed a rosy hue, and his heart began to pound harder in his broad chest. The man had an accent; not a terribly noticeable one. It sounded sort of European, but Harry couldn’t make out the origin.

 

“Um, hullo.” Harry replied. He was usually smooth, utterly suave, and charming, but this disarming stranger had rendered him useless.

 

His thick, molasses smooth voice floated in the air between them, and Harry could sense the temperature steadily rising around them.

 

“I’m Harry, nice to meet you.” Harry held his hand out awkwardly, and the other boy smirked, shaking hands with a firm, almost painful grip.

 

“Louis, charmed I’m sure.” Harry could almost feel the sex oozing off of Louis, and it was quite distracting.

 

Louis walked closer, that look of delight still gracing his delicate features. He grabbed hold of Harry’s middle, pulling their bodies flush.

 

“Come dance with me, pretty boy,” he mouthed against Harry’s ear. A wounded sound punched its way from Harry’s chest, and he easily complied.

 

Dragging the pair to the dance floor, Louis laughed. Harry turned slightly in his grip, a puzzled expression contorting his face. Louis nodded his head toward a slightly put out looking Zayn.

 

Louis leaned into Harry’s ear once again, his voice breathless with glee. “Someone looks jealous, love. Better go see what he wants.” Louis laughed pulling away from Harry with practiced ease.

 

Harry whimpered grabbing onto the retreating figure, desperately trying to earn back the beautiful man’s attention. Louis paused, angling his head toward Harry in question.

 

“Better go get your boyfriend, Harry. I’d hate to get you in trouble.” His face was manic and Harry could tell he was lying. A shit eating grin was on his face, and Harry knew he was chomping at the bit to see Zayn rip Harry a new asshole.

 

Harry cackled, pulling Louis back into his grip. He could feel the tides changing, and he finally felt he could take the reins back.

  
“Silly, silly boy,” Harry said giggling easily at Louis’ perplexed look. “Zayn’s just jealous he didn’t get you first. He’s always been into blond twinks.” Harry thought back to Zayn’s first love, Niall. He’d always had a bit of a type.

 

Louis began to pout, and moved to Harry’s front.

 

“We’ll see how funny you think you are now.” He pulled Harry’s arms around him, placing his massive hands on his bony hips. Harry raised an elegant eyebrow, unconcerned with whatever plan Louis had concocted.

 

Pushing his ass back onto Harry’s crotch, had Harry singing a different tune. He began to press into the plush flesh in front of him, and ran his hands along Louis’ sides softly. The exposed skin was cool to the touch, and felt like the crushed velvet blazer Harry had bought on a whim months ago.

 

Louis continued to grind into Harry, a pleasant buzz lingering below Harry’s skin the longer it continued. Louis spun around in the other man’s arms, quickly moving to nose along his neck. He ran his teeth lightly along the supple flesh, doing his best not to nick the poor boy. The time for that would come later.

 

Harry shuddered, his hips bucking up into Louis. Louis chuckled into Harry’s neck, his hand snaking down to pet at the growing bulge in his jeans.

  
“Bit presumptuous of you, getting hard and all.” Louis chuckled pulling his hand back, and watching Harry follow him with his body. “We’ve only just met.” Louis’ eyes sparkled mischievously as he continued to tease his conquest.

 

“You started it with your lovely ass, it couldn’t be helped. The dick wants what the dick wants.” Harry grabbed onto Louis’ shoulders as the other man chortled. Harry admired Louis mid-laugh. His head was thrown back in glee, his soft, downy hair catching the flashing colors. His eyes were shut, eyelashes delicately fanning the soft skin beneath his bright eyes. Harry felt drawn in like Louis were a supercharged magnet.

 

Harry could see himself holding this man for the rest of their lives. Cuddling him close during the colder months, waking him up with a morning blowjob, maybe even marrying him in an outdoor service with flowers blooming around them.

 

Shaking his head, Harry sighed; he was getting ahead of himself again. He’d barely even met Louis, didn’t even know his last name, and he was already planning the rest of their lives. He was ridiculous, and this man was probably just looking for a one night stand.

 

Harry could handle that, right?

 

Louis pulled him in for a kiss, his hands softly maneuvering Harry’s face in whatever way he pleased. Harry could feel himself getting harder from the subtle manhandling.

 

Maybe not then.

 

Well, if this was his only chance with Louis, he might as well enjoy himself.

 

Harry crowded up against Louis, as his lips parted for the smaller man. Louis took the chance, and began to deepen the kiss, pushing his groin against Harry’s equally excited cock.

 

“You’re so easy, babe.” He punctuated his sentence by grabbing hold of Harry’s ass cheeks, groping him in the middle of the crowded dance floor, unconcerned of who could see. Harry preened under the attention, practically melting into Louis like a vial of mercury.

 

“Only for you, _Daddy_.” Harry replied, casting a wanton look toward the man in question.

 

Louis smirked, a sparkle in his eyes as he leaned toward Harry. “What a _naughty_ boy we have here. You fancy playing with fire, baby?” Louis could see Harry’s pupils dilate, and he knew he’d hit a nerve. And if Harry’s shuddery breaths were anything to go by, it was a decidedly good nerve.

 

Grabbing hold of Harry’s hand, Louis began to lead him toward the back entrance of the club.

 

“Want me to take you home, baby boy?” Louis smirked as Harry began nodding his head with fervor. “Use your words or Daddy’s going to leave you here.”

 

Harry fish mouthed, quickly responding, “Yes, yes, please Daddy.” Louis smiled, appeased for the moment.

 

Louis led the dazed boy out the back doors, grinning at the familiar face waiting outside with his car.

  
“You’re a doll, Liam, honestly. A doll.” Liam smacked Louis on the back of his head, rolling his eyes.

 

“Get outta here, you little shit. I’m trying to work, because unlike some people I have to make a living.” Louis barked out a laugh, tucking Harry into the passenger seat of the car. He shut the door, turning back to Liam with an amused expression.

 

“Honestly, Payno, when you’re as old as me, money sort of just falls into your hands.” Liam shook his head fondly, tucking Louis under his arm. He placed a delicate kiss to the top of his head.

 

“Plus I’ve offered you the option before, but you said no.” Louis waggled his finger condescendingly at Liam.

 

“Take your boy home before he leaps outta the car and tries to fight me, Tommo.” Louis turned, befuddled at Liam’s reply. He turned to look at the car only to see a very angry looking Harry.

 

“All right, point taken.” Louis waved goodbye to Liam, before finally depositing himself into the driver’s seat of his sports car. He turned to Harry, pleasantly smiling at the other man.

 

“What a jealous boy we have here. Something the matter, Harry?” Louis asked, reaching a hand out to tuck a few stray curls behind his boy’s ear. Harry pouted, melting a bit from the soft gesture.

 

“Maybe there is. Maybe I just don’t wanna share you, Lou.” He continued pouting, trying not to feel too vulnerable. There was no need to act possessive. Louis wasn’t even his.

 

A chuckle escaped the Louis’ lips, as he stroked Harry’s soft cheek.

 

“You’re precious, honey. Absolutely precious.” Louis leaned back quickly peeling out of the alley behind the shitty club. Harry blushed, a smattering of red appearing high on his cheekbones.

 

***

 

The ride had been rather interesting to say the least. Harry had gotten antsy, trying in vain to touch Louis. The other boy halting each of his advances, much to Harry’s chagrin.

 

Harry had let out a muted sob, becoming even more turned on the longer he was left to his own devices.

 

“Oh do behave, Harry, honestly. We’re practically there, greedy, greedy boy.” Louis had muttered trying to egg Harry on. It worked spectacularly, as he was practically vibrating with kinetic energy. His cock was tenting his tight jeans in what looked to be quite an uncomfortable situation.

 

However, no matter how much he wanted to, Louis would not give in. No matter how delightful Harry smelled, or how tempting his rosy cheeks made him look. Plus he was supposed to be in control anyway. There was no way Harry would ever mind if he went easy on him.

 

Fuck Harry, honestly.

 

He was turning a fucking undead man soft without even touching him. Louis could practically feel a groan forcing its way up.

 

This boy would be the death of him.

 

Except he was very much already dead.

 

...semantics.

 

Louis pulled his car into the garage connected to his modest home, easily slipping out of the driver’s seat. He walked over to Harry’s door leisurely, trying to tease the poor boy just a bit more.

 

He could see Harry shaking like a leaf, and sighed, taking pity on the poor thing. He quickly opened the passenger door, gesturing for Harry to join him in the house.

 

Leading the way, Louis ignored Harry, assuming he’d follow like a good boy. He traveled up a flight of stairs, and turned to the first door on his left.

 

Harry bumped into Louis’ back, not expecting the smaller man to abruptly stop. Louis shook his head lightly, chuckling under his breath. He opened the door and sat down on his bed facing Harry.

 

“Such a clumsy boy, Harry.” He tutted softly noticing how the other man seemed to collapse into himself. It was as if he was trying to make himself smaller in Louis’ presence, and the dominant boy couldn’t say that he minded it all that much. Or that he minded it at all. It was kind of flattering.

 

Louis leaned back on his elbows, a smirk punctuating his next sentence. “Perhaps you could put on a show for me, baby. Prove you’re not as clumsy as you look. Take your clothes off, and if you do a good enough job, I might let you touch me.”

 

Harry’s face lit up, and he practically tripped over himself to strip down. Louis shook his head minutely at the eager man.

 

“Slowly, slowly, it’s too nice a job to rush.” Harry flushed down to his chest, no longer rushing as he removed his pink, glittery boots.

 

After removing the boots and placing them side by side against the wall, he started on his chest. Staring straight into Louis’ eyes, and shimmying a bit to nonexistent music, Harry began to unbutton his shirt. Of course there weren’t many buttons left, as Harry hadn’t buttoned many to begin with.

 

Harry slowly slipped the silky fabric from his torso, he could see Louis’ cock thickening in his jeans, and felt smug about the effect his body was producing in the other man.

 

His torso was broad, and covered in black ink work. His skin held just the suggestion of a tan, and his nipples were already hard from the chill in the air. Louis gestured with his hand, commanding Harry to continue with his strip tease.

 

The boy obliged happily, bending over and pulling his socks off his bony feet. Once that was finished, Harry turned his attention to his tight black jeans. He’d been squatting more than usual, so removing his jeans from his thighs was a bit of a challenge. He almost tripped over himself, leaning against the wall with his ass to stay upright.

 

“You’re like a newborn deer, honestly.”

 

Harry shrunk under the criticism, trying his best to regain his balance.

 

“I’m sorry, Daddy.” A pout forming as he pursed his lips. “Maybe you could help me?” Harry asked, hiding his face behind his long, silky curls. He couldn’t bear to see the disappointment he was sure was on Louis’ face. He couldn’t even undress himself without tripping over his own feet.

 

He heard a shifting sound from the bed, as Louis walked toward the cowering boy. He reached out tucking the taller man’s head into his neck. Harry whimpered from the comforting gesture, folding himself into the sturdy boy before him.

 

“Baby if you don’t want me to tell you what to do, we can stop. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Louis continued running his fingers through Harry’s hair as his other hand rubbed soothing circles into his back. He thought he heard the other boy sniffling, and sighed.

 

“It’s okay, Harry. You’re okay.” Louis softly whispered into Harry’s soft hair. Harry lifted his head looking into Louis’ eyes with his own watery ones.

 

“I’m sorry.” Harry replied, feeling very out of his league with the whole situation. “God, this is embarrassing.” He muttered as he pulled away from Louis. Louis sighed letting Harry move away from him no matter how much he didn’t want to.

 

This was ridiculous. Louis wasn’t supposed to be falling for some poor human sap, and yet, here he was. He wanted to nuzzle into the other boy, and keep him forever. Brush his curls for him, and make him soup. Now he was sounding like a sap.

 

“Harry, it’s okay. You don’t have to feel bad. Tell me what you want, and that’s what we’ll do.” He sat back on the bed and tried to seem less hard and rigid. “We can go sit on the couch and just watch shitty television?” Louis suggested, slowly moving toward the door. Harry turned and reached out for his hand to stop him.

 

“Louis, you telling me what to do wasn’t the problem.” He shook his head lightly, a bit of a smile reappearing on his cherubic face. “I like you telling me what to do. I just get too much in my head sometimes. Overthink shit, and make a fool of myself?” Harry continued slowly moving toward Louis as he spoke.

 

When he reached the other man, he pulled him close, snaking his arms around Louis’ neck.

 

“You just have to get me out of my head, Daddy.” Harry smirked, feeling less vulnerable, and more turned on. Louis groaned, pulling Harry in for a sweet kiss.

 

“If I weren’t already dead, you would definitely be the death of me, little one.” Louis chuckled, as Harry’s face morphed into shock. He let his fangs drop and did a little flourish with his hands. “Ta-da.”

 

Harry crowded in closer, inspecting the sharp incisors jutting from Louis’ upper gums.

 

“I fucking knew it.” He pushed himself into Louis, crowding him against the wall. “God that’s hot, Lou.” He trailed his lips against the scruff growing from Louis’ jaw. “So fucking hot.” He punctuated that sentence with a sharp thrust of his hips, moaning as he moved to kiss the column of Louis’ throat.

 

Louis groaned letting Harry take control for the moment. He slid his hands over Harry’s broad back, and down toward his ass. He slid his cool hands into the material trying in vain to shimmy the jeans down Harry’s long legs.

 

“Let me, Daddy. There’s still half a show to put on.” Harry whispered, winking as he retreated to continue stripping out of his jeans and tight boxer briefs. Louis moved to get back on the bed, turning all his attention to the half naked boy in his room.

 

Harry carefully shimmied out of his jeans, turning and bending over to tease Louis just a bit. He threw the offending jeans off to the side, moving his hands down to toy with his underwear. Louis let out a low whistle as Harry slowly pulled his briefs down his thick thighs, and strong calves.

 

Once he was done, Harry stood tall, placing his arms behind his back. He could feel Louis’ eyes ravaging him, and had to suppress a full body shiver. Louis lifted his arms, making grabby hands at the beauty before him. Harry complied easily falling into Louis’ open arms, letting him kiss him deeply and messily.

 

Louis pushed Harry down onto the bed, as the other man pulled on his shirt trying to get it out of the way. Chuckling, Louis leaned back and pulled his shirt off, revealing even more of his soft tanned skin. Harry reached out, a question on his face, and Louis nodded allowing the other boy to run his fingers across the newly exposed flesh.

 

“You’re so pretty, Louis.” Harry whispered, his fingers softly tracing the words that marched across Louis’ collarbones. Louis preened a bit, laying soft kisses against Harry’s face.

 

“Not as pretty as you.” He replied while quickly pulling his bottoms off as well.

 

“Wow, no underwear? You sly dog.” Harry muttered swallowing hard as Louis’ cock was exposed. It elegantly curved up toward his soft tummy, and Harry wanted nothing more than to put it in his mouth.

 

Louis chuckled flipping the duo over so that Harry was on top of him. Harry was now straddling Louis’ tummy and could feel Louis’ cock resting against his back. Louis smirked as he leaned up to suck a love bite into the creamy skin of Harry’s collarbones. Sighing, Harry leaned his head back slightly, scratching his nails along Louis’ scalp.

 

After a moment, Louis pulled back a wicked grin on his face. “Wanna taste you.” Harry gave him a perplexed look, his eyebrows furrowed slightly.

 

“Louis there is no way in hell I’m going to let you suck my blood.” Harry replied, looking rather stern considering the situation. Louis guffawed, shaking his head slightly.

 

“I meant your ass, sweet cheeks.” Louis murmured, his hands softly caressing Harry’s backside. He turned a bit pink with embarrassment, trying to hide behind his curls again.

 

“Oh, well in that case. Certainly, Daddy.” Harry turned around, easily fitting himself on top of Louis, his mouth nearly touching the lovely cock in front of him. He could feel Louis’ hands maneuvering his ass into an easily accessible position, and without any warning, he began to nose at Louis’ cock.

 

Sticking his tongue out, Harry proceeded to place the head of Louis’ cock into his warm, wet mouth. He could hear Louis moaning softly, and felt him pull apart his ass cheeks. Louis’ warm breaths puffed against Harry’s skin and he felt himself shiver in anticipation.

 

Louis licked over Harry’s hole slowly, teasing him mercilessly as the other boy slid further down his shaft. Louis let out a whine, causing Harry to moan onto his cock. Harry could feel Louis’ tongue pushing into his ass past his clenching rim.

 

Harry sucked Louis’ cock down, feeling the weight of it sit pleasantly in his throat. He could hear Louis rummaging around in a side table, and decided to swallow around Louis’ cock just to be a shit. He felt him buck up, practically gagging Harry in his haste. Harry moaned around him, as Louis snicked open the lube. Harry pulled off of Louis’ dick to catch his breath, suing his hand to jerk him off as he turned his head to admire Louis.

 

He was warming up the lube in his hands, and Harry couldn’t help the butterflies he felt in his stomach while looking at him. Louis smirked under his gaze, slowly rubbing his index finger around the other boy’s rim.

 

“Admiring the view?” Louis asked, while slowly pushing his fingers into Harry’s tight hole. Harry let out a squeak, jerking Louis off faster to show his thanks.

 

Louis continued to fuck Harry with one finger for a few minutes until he feels loose enough to add another. Harry shudders as he goes back to sucking Louis’ cock. Louis groans in appreciation, finally searching for Harry’s prostate.

 

He knows when he’s found it, because Harry throws his head back and lets out the prettiest moan he’s ever heard.

 

“Right there, Daddy,” Harry sighs, his voice sounding much lighter and younger than normal. Louis smirked, sucking a love bite into the right cheek of Harry’s ass. He finally added a third finger. Harry begging quietly for more, as he scissored open his fingers in preparation.

 

Harry had given up on sucking Louis off, he could barely focus on anything but the sensation of Louis’ finger in his ass, and the way his mouth felt on his heated flesh. But, Louis didn’t mind. He enjoyed taking care of his baby, and he didn’t much feel like coming anywhere but in the tight ass in front of him. Harry was squirming on his belly his head thrashing every now and then when Louis brushed past his prostate.

 

Harry could feel a tingling below his skin, like he was going to burst from his skin from sheer pleasure. He lightly tapped at Louis trying to communicate without words that he was going to cum soon. Louis made a confused noise, his fingers stilling inside of Harry

 

“Sorry, sorry. I was about to cum.” Harry sighed his body no longer feeling like a freshly plucked string. Louis slowly eased his fingers out of Harry’s hole, deciding that he was prepped well enough. He pulled a condom package from beside him and opened it with his teeth.

 

“What a good boy; think you deserve a reward.” Louis smirked tapping Harry’s thigh lightly. “Come on, cutie, tell me how you want it.” Harry sat up begrudgingly, weighing his options.

 

“Hmm, hands and feet I think.” He replied moving off the other boy so he could get up. Louis got off the bed, and helped move Harry into position on the bed. He rolled the condom on easily, and slicked himself up with some more lube.

 

Louis got behind Harry on the bed, rubbing his flanks soothingly. He lined up with Harry’s hole, teasing the boy by rubbing the head up and down slowly. A strangled sound forced it’s way out of Harry’s throat, and Louis took  pity on him.

 

He thrust in slowly, pushing in to the hilt, as Harry’s torso slid down to lay flush with the bed. His head was cradled in his arms, and his back was bowed beautifully. Louis moaned finding it difficult to stay still inside of Harry’s silky walls.

 

After what felt like eternity, Harry pushed his hips back onto Louis, silently giving the other boy permission to move. Louis slowly pulled his cock out before leisurely thrusting back in. He continued at this smooth pace, further teasing the poor boy below him.

 

Harry had finally had enough and began to whine pitifully in hopes of guilting Louis into moving faster. Louis cackled, completely delighted by how responsive the boy below him was.

 

“Use your words, baby. I may be a vampire, but I’m no mind reader.” Harry groaned.

 

“God, Lou that was awful.” Louis stopped moving, his cock only half way inside Harry. “Daddy please move!” Harry said, stretching out the syllables into a whiney sound. Louis scoffed, staying still despite his partner’s pleas.

 

“Now you’ve gone and hurt my feelings.” Louis replied, an over exaggerated pout on his face as he batted his lashes at Harry. Harry sighed, only slightly annoyed with the vampire behind him.

 

“I’m so sorry, Daddy.” Harry said looking as innocent as he possibly could with a cock in his ass. “Please fuck me fast and hard, because I’m your pretty boy.” He fluttered his lashes back at Louis. Two could play at this game.

 

Louis turned his head from side to side as if he were considering it. “I guess.” He muttered before quickly slamming into Harry much harder than before. Harry let out a high pitched whine, egging Louis on.

 

He continued that pace, occasionally placing kisses along Harry’s smooth back.

 

After a few more minutes of thrusting, Harry felt that familiar feeling in his belly. “I’m gonna cum, Daddy.” Louis smirked, ramming him a bit harder than before. He snaked one of his hands under Harry grabbing a hold of his cock. Harry screeched his hole clenching up.

 

“Go ahead, baby. Make a mess for Daddy.” Louis flicked his wrist just so, and Harry was coming into the sheets below him. He collapsed further, and Louis followed him down, continuing to chase his orgasm.

 

Louis came with a violent shout, falling on top of Harry with a soft sound. After a few moments of blissful caressing, Louis pulled out of Harry patting his butt affectionately. He tied up the condom, tossing it onto the floor for future him to deal with.

 

Harry sighed snuggling under Louis’ covers. Louis followed him pulling the comforter over their spent bodies. Harry kissed Louis’ nose affectionately, before turning to be the little spoon.

 

“You’re going to have a very hard time getting rid of me now, Louis. I haven’t been fucked that well in years.” Louis giggled behind him before wrapping his arm around Harry’s soft middle.

  
“I’m gonna hold you to that, Haz.” Harry preened at the nickname, snuggling into Louis’ warm chest.

**Author's Note:**

> hello ! thanks for reading this lil fic. if u wanna leave me a comment or an ask on tumblr that'd be groovy. it'd be cool to know someone enjoyed this.  
> you can find me [@tippingbrandy](http://tippingbrandy.tumblr.com/) on tumblr  
> 


End file.
